


Such a Good Feeling (To Know You’re Alive)

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Dom Blaine, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, I didn't know whether to rate this Mature or Explicit so please tell me if I got it wrong, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Sexual Kink, Professional Dom, Sex Work, Sub Kurt, non-romantic pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I guess I just wanted to be the center of attention for a while. Have someone tell me how great I am while I take a little break from life.” Kurt goes to a professional Dom for a nice gentle scene of simple orders and praise.<br/>Betas: neyronrose and wowbright - Thank you so much! :D<br/>Here is the <a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/96846972910/such-a-good-feeling-to-know-youre-alive">original post on Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Good Feeling (To Know You’re Alive)

Kurt hesitated on the doorstep. He checked the address on his phone again, looked down the street and then back at the number on the door. It was a townhouse in the middle of a row of them on a quiet cul-de-sac with no visitor parking, and he’d had to walk a couple blocks from the meter where he’d parked. Finally he rang the doorbell with three minutes to spare before his appointment.

A moment later the door was opened by a smiling, handsome man in a bright red polo and rolled-up jeans that revealed his ankles. “Hi!”

“Hi…” Kurt glanced behind him, then back toward the man. “I’m not sure if I’m in the right place…”

“Are you looking for a weird kinky dungeon thing in some guy’s basement?”

Kurt laughed out loud.

“Because if so, you found it!” He stood aside and held the door open as Kurt stepped through. “You must be Kurt.”

“Hi. Yes. Hi.”

“I’m Blaine.”

“I was going to say you should have some kind of sign, but I guess your neighbours might not appreciate that.”

“Yeah, not exactly. I’m glad you found it okay.” Blaine ushered Kurt through to the bright, uncluttered living room, which was furnished with two couches, some elegant wooden bookshelves against the wall, and a coffee table with a stack of business cards and some pamphlets on it with titles like  _Safer BDSM_  and  _Bondage, Consent, and You_. “Feel free to take a seat. Would you like some water? Tea? Coffee?”

“Oh, um. No thank you.” Kurt put his messenger bag down on the floor, sat on the couch facing the window and looked around. “This is… not what I expected.”

Blaine sat across from him and crossed his legs, looking comfortable and calm. “A lot of people come in expecting something more… aggressive? Intimidating? That’s not really my style. I mean if you’re looking for an aggressive  _scene_ , that’s definitely something we can talk about, but we’re not in a scene right now, so it makes more sense to just be myself.”

“Oh, um. I don’t really think I want an aggressive, uh…  _scene_. I haven’t really—” Kurt laughed. “I haven’t done this before, but can it be sort of gentle?”

“Definitely! What we do together all depends on you. Some people come here to experience pain, punishment, or humiliation, others ask me to give them instructions or talk through their feelings, and some people just want to cuddle or receive praise. It’s all up to you.”

“Ooh, the praise thing sounds good.”

Blaine laughed. “Do you want that to be part of it?”

“Well—” Kurt brushed his hands over the couch cushions. “I feel like I should earn it. You shouldn’t just go telling me I’m amazing at everything when you don’t even know me.”

“Would you like me to give you some simple commands? Things you can do fairly easily to earn praise as a reward?”

Kurt nodded eagerly. “That actually sounds amazing.”

“Okay.” Blaine smiled. “If I may ask: When you said you haven’t done this before, do you mean specifically going to a professional Dom, or BDSM in general?”

“Um, in general, I guess. I mean, I’ve thought about it. I’ve read about it. I have friends who do it. Actually that’s kind of why I’m here. My friend—” Kurt cut himself off and laughed.

Blaine knit his eyebrows, still half-smiling. “Your friend…?”

“This is weird. Usually this is a big secret that I have to be really careful about. But you’re basically the one person I  _can_  talk about it with. Uh, my friend Tina recommended you.”

“Oh! That’s wonderful!” Blaine grinned and sat up a little straighter. “I’m so glad she was satisfied.”

“Oh, she was  _satisfied_  all right.” Kurt blushed and laughed again. “I guess she got you to tie her up and, like, do something painful to her. I didn’t want to know the details. She basically said you were really good and really hot and everyone in the world should go see you.” He scrunched his nose in embarrassment.

Blaine clapped his hands together and puffed his chest out. “That makes me so happy! Thank you so much for telling me that!” He let out a breath, smiling proudly. “Did she say what motivated her to see me?”

Kurt shrugged. “I don’t know, she just wanted to try it out, just to see what it was like. Her reasoning was, she can do what she wants. She’s an adult, she’s single, she has the money, it’s not illegal…”

“And is that why you’re here today, too? To see what it’s like?”

“Um. Not really. I’ve actually been really stressed lately. There’s a lot going on at work, and I just thought… I don’t know, it’s stupid.”

“I’m absolutely sure it’s not stupid.”

Kurt bit his lip, then sighed. “I guess I just wanted to be the center of attention for a while. Have someone tell me how great I am while I take a little break from life. I guess that sounds really vain.”

“I think it sounds perfectly fine. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be appreciated. Everyone deserves to feel special.”

“Thanks. That actually makes me feel… like a lot less of an ass.” Kurt made a face.

Blaine laughed. “You definitely don’t seem like an ass.” He covered his mouth with his hand as he chuckled. “I’m going to ask you some questions about our session now, okay?”

Kurt nodded. “Okay.”

“Do you have any disabilities that might be relevant? Trouble standing for a long time, any joint or muscle issues…?”

“No, I should be good.”

“And what would you like me to call you during the scene? Would you prefer your name, a nickname, a term of endearment, perhaps an insult or slur…?”

Kurt blushed and clenched his fists against the sides of his thighs. “Could you call me—” He looked down at his lap. “Call me a good boy? Or a, um, handsome boy?”

“Of course! And you can call me Blaine, Mr. A., Sir, or Master. Whichever you’re most comfortable with. Do you have an idea of what you would like me to wear?”

“Oh, you’re not-?” Kurt gestured toward Blaine’s clothes. “You’re going to change?”

“I can if you’d like me to. I could just wear what I’m wearing, or I could go with the traditional leather pants and vest look…” He laughed. “Or if you have something else in mind, I can see what I can do.”

“ _Oh_.” Kurt bit his lip, and forced his gaze toward Blaine’s cute and compact body. “Would it be possible for you to wear a suit? A three-piece suit with a tie?”

“Oooh.” Blaine grinned. “That is definitely something I can do. And what about you? Would you like to be clothed? Naked?”

Kurt blushed even brighter red. “I was thinking, maybe, I would be in my underwear? Is that okay? Or…?”

“That’s completely fine.” Blaine uncrossed his legs and tilted his head slightly as he looked at Kurt. “Are you okay with talking about this? We could take a break and have a snack.”

“No, I’m good, I’m okay. Let’s just keep going.”

“Okay.” Blaine nodded. “Would you like the commands I give you to be sexual or suggestive in nature? They don’t have to be.”

“Well. Maybe you could order me to take my underwear off? Or other things that don’t involve, you know, hands on parts, but other than that I don’t really—”

“Would you  _like_  me to order you to take your underwear off?”

Kurt looked down and nodded, still blushing. “Yes.”

“Would you like me to order you to expose yourself to me, or to position your body in certain ways?”

“Yes but— I don’t want that to be  _all_  of it. There should be other things.”

“Do you have anything in particular in mind?”

“Kneeling? I have— I don’t know if this is stupid but I brought kneepads…”

“That’s not stupid at all. I can provide kneepads if necessary, but if you’ve brought some you like and that you already know you feel comfortable in, that’s even better.”

“Okay.” Kurt exhaled a long, slow breath.

“You’re doing great so far.”

Kurt breathed again. “Thank you.”

“Would you like me to order you to retrieve things from across the room in a crawl?”

“Yes, please.”

“Would you like me to order you to talk about how you’re feeling?”

Kurt sat there a moment, clutching the fabric of his pants in his hands. “Yes. I think so. Yes.”

“While we’re in the scene, I’d like to use traffic light colors as safe words. I’ll ask you every now and then to give me a color, and you can say ‘red’ if you want to stop the scene. ‘Yellow’ means you need to check in about something or change something. ‘Green’ means everything is fine and we can keep going. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah. I’ve read about that. It all makes sense.”

“That’s great! You can also say red or yellow any time without me prompting you.”

Kurt nodded.

“Do you have any questions for me?”

“Well… You said one of the things I could call you is Master?”

“Yes, if you like.”

“I’m not going to call you that.”

Blaine tilted his head.

“I don’t want you to be my master, and I don’t want to be a slave. I don’t want you to say anything about owning me. I mean, I want to be  _a_  good boy, but not _your_ good boy. Does that make sense?”

“That makes perfect sense. Thank you for telling me. I’ll do my best not to use any possessive language. But if I slip up, or do anything else to make you uncomfortable, it’s completely okay for you to stop me and correct me. This scene is for  _you_.”

Kurt smiled.

“Do you have anything else in particular I should avoid saying or doing, things that would make you uncomfortable, any trauma triggers…?”

Kurt thought about it. “I don’t think so. Do you?”

Blaine raised his eyebrows and sat back. “Huh.” He laughed. “No one ever asks me that.”

“Sorry.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “That’s probably a stupid question for a Dom.”

“No, it’s not. It’s actually a wonderful question.” Blaine smiled widely. “I actually… not that I think you would, but I would appreciate it if you could avoid calling me any homophobic slurs, or insulting me or degrading me in other ways.”

“That… is not going to be a problem.”

“Good, that’s great.” He huffed out a breath. “You can never be too careful. You’d be surprised what comes out of some people’s mouths in the heat of the moment.”

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, paused, then said: “I’m actually relieved to find out you’re a real person, with  _feelings_. Not, like, a robot.”

Blaine laughed. “I’m definitely not a robot.” He shook his head, appearing flustered for a moment, then looked at Kurt. “Um, I’m sorry about this but I’ll have to ask you to pay  _before_  the session…”

“Oh, of course, don’t be sorry about that.” Kurt got his wallet out of his back pocket. “You have to get paid, don’t you?” He took out several folded bills and handed them over.

“Would you like a receipt emailed to you?”

“Absolutely not.”

Blaine grinned and put the money away in his pocket. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you around the space now. If you wouldn’t mind taking your shoes off before we go down…”

Kurt picked up his bag, took off his shoes, then followed through a door that he had previously thought was a closet. They went downstairs into a big finished basement with soft carpet, gentle lighting, and a padded massage table.

Blaine gestured at an open door opposite the staircase. “The bathroom is right through there. You’ll need to shower beforehand, since you have said you’ll end up naked during the scene, and you can shower afterward too if you want to. There are bottles of body wash and shampoo you can use.”

Blaine led Kurt to the center of the main room. “This is where the scene will take place. Feel free to take a look around and get to know the room. And let me know if anything about this space makes you uncomfortable.”

Kurt looked around more closely than he had before. He squished the padding of the massage table, and knelt down to touch the carpet. There were other furnishings in the room - shelves that displayed various tools and bondage equipment, a comfortable-looking armchair, and some kind of pyramid-shaped metal frame. “What’s that for?”

“It’s for suspension bondage, mainly.” Blaine walked over and reached up to tug on the hook that hung from the top of it. “You can tie someone up and hang them from it, and it’s sturdy enough to hold them. And it can be taken apart and moved. It’s very useful, but we won’t be using it today.”

Kurt nodded. “Um. About the armchair. Do people sit in it when they’re naked?”

Blaine laughed. “The cover is actually machine-washable, if that’s what you’re worried about. It gets cleaned after every time a naked person sits in it, so…”

“Oh, thank goodness.” Kurt turned his attention to the contents of the shelves - paddles, ropes, candles, the kneepads Blaine had mentioned, various leather straps and cuffs and eye masks… “So…” He turned to face Blaine. “How do we start?”

"I’m going to go upstairs and change into a suit. You can go ahead and shower, relax, make yourself comfortable. When you’re ready, put on your underwear, put your kneepads on the shelf, and stand in the middle of the room. Wait for me, and I’ll come downstairs and we’ll begin the scene. Does that sound good?"

Kurt took a deep breath. “Yes. Good. Okay.”

"Please tell me how you’re feeling."

"Nervous. Excited." Kurt bit his lip. "Nervous." He laughed. "Don’t worry, I’m not backing out. I really want to do this. I’m just, you know…" He flailed his hands in the air.

"I understand." Blaine smiled comfortingly. "Okay. Go ahead and shower, and I’ll see you in a few minutes?"

“Okay.”

Blaine went up the stairs, leaving Kurt alone in the dungeon. Kurt heard the door at the top of the stairs close softly. He walked around the room again, and peeked into a door Blaine hadn’t opened previously. He found an ordinary laundry room, with a washer, dryer, and some cardboard boxes stacked in a corner. One was labeled “Christmas decorations.” Another, “college stuff.” He found himself blushing at the normalcy of it, and at his own brashness for snooping.

He closed the laundry room door and went into the bathroom. He just stood there for a moment, feeling unexpectedly vulnerable. He double-checked the lock on the door, and peeked behind the shower curtain. Then he undressed quickly, heart racing, and stacked his clothes on the counter. He got into the shower and spent a few moments adjusting the temperature, then washed his hair and body. Afterward he got out and took a towel from the top of a stack next to a laundry hamper. He dried off as thoroughly as he could.

Kurt put on his briefs, the blue low-rise ones that showed a lot of skin and made him feel really good about his butt, then got his kneepads out of his bag. He slowly opened the door and peeked around it, half-expecting Blaine to already be out there waiting for him. There was no one there. He hurried into the dungeon, taking a quick glance up the staircase on his way past, then put the kneepads on the shelf, and stood in the middle of the room. He was aware of every inch of his exposed skin. The places where he was slightly damp tingled with goosebumps. He adjusted the waistband of his underwear, smoothed his hair down with his fingers, and dug his toes into the carpet. He took a deep breath, then another.

Just as he was starting to calm down a little, he heard the door open, and footsteps slowly making their way down the stairs. Kurt closed his eyes, breathed deep, and waited.

When the steps arrived in front of him, he finally opened his eyes. Blaine was standing before him, calmly observing him. He looked incredible in a tailored grey suit with a matching vest and deep blue tie. The suit accentuated his narrow waist, and made him look somehow taller and more confident. “Color, please.”

Kurt took a quick breath in and out. “Green.”

Blaine smiled. “Thank you. What a handsome boy. Let me look at you.” Blaine walked slowly around him, watching him, and stopped outside Kurt’s field of vision, right behind him. “Very nice.” He circled around to where Kurt could see him. “Stand a little straighter, please.”

Kurt realized he was slouching, as if in an attempt to hide himself. He straightened his spine, moved his shoulders back, and raised his chin.

“That’s excellent. Very good boy.”

Kurt felt himself smiling at the praise, and pressed his lips together. He swayed his shoulders back and forth.

“Spread your legs a little wider, please.”

Kurt looked down at himself. He blushed upon seeing the bulge of his awkwardly-positioned half-hard cock, and was tempted to adjust himself in his underwear. He imagined touching himself, however innocently, while being watched so closely like this. Instead, he moved his feet to shoulder width apart, then looked back up at Blaine.

Blaine was looking down at Kurt’s legs. He nodded slowly. “Very good.” He stepped back until he reached the massage table, and leaned back casually against it. “Just let me look at you a moment.”

Kurt blushed harder, and shifted his weight from foot to foot. He clasped his hands behind his back and rubbed one thumb over the other. He glanced away before looking back at Blaine, who just kept watching him, looking perfectly content. Kurt dropped his arms back down to his sides.

Finally Blaine stood up straight again. “Thank you. You’re a very good boy. You’re doing so well.”

A breath, almost a laugh, rushed out of Kurt. “Thank you, Sir. I’m doing my best.”

Blaine smiled. “Color, please.”

“Um.” Kurt swallowed, and looked down at the ground.

“Hey. Handsome boy? Can you give me a color please?”

“Um. Yellow, I think.”

“Is there something you’d like to change?”

“Well, we didn’t talk about this before…”

“That’s okay.”

“Do you think there could be some kind of… touch?”

“Can you explain what you mean?”

“Like as a reward. Instead of just praise.”

“You want me to touch you?”

“Oh god. Not  _sexually_. I just mean, maybe put your hand on me, or hug me, or touch my head?”

Blaine stepped closer and put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, and stroked soothingly down Kurt’s upper arm.

Kurt took a deep breath and exhaled slowly with his eyes half-closed. “Yeah. Like that.”

“Does that feel better?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“You’re a good boy. Thank you for telling me.”

Kurt lowered his head and leaned into the touch.

“Color?”

Kurt’s voice was very soft. “Green.”

Blaine leaned close and pressed his face to the side of Kurt’s head, as if to kiss his hair, though he didn’t make a sound. Then he backed away. “Please get onto the massage table and lie on your back.”

Kurt took a moment to open his eyes and reorient himself. Then he walked past Blaine to get onto the massage table as Blaine watched. He laid back, with his arms at his sides, and wriggled his toes. The surface was firm, but pretty comfortable. There was thicker padding under his head.

“Raise one of your knees. Let the other leg hang off the side of the table.”

Kurt did so, and the moment his legs were in position, he realized he was putting his bulge on full display for Blaine to see. It was strange how much more exposed he felt, just from that simple change.

“Put one of your hands behind your head. Rest the other one on your chest.”

He felt like he was being posed for a magazine shoot. His own touch on his skin made him shiver.

“Look at me.” Blaine was looking Kurt up and down, studying him from his feet all the way up his body to his face. “Excellent. You look so handsome!” He moved closer and stood over Kurt. “I’m going to touch you now. This is your reward for listening so well. It shouldn’t feel intrusive or uncomfortable, so please tell me if it does.”

“Okay.”

Blaine put one hand on Kurt’s head and stroked down, along his neck, down his chest, over his stomach. His touch was firm and solid.

Kurt closed his eyes. When he felt Blaine’s warm, smooth hand reach his hip, he throbbed with arousal. Blaine was touching so close to his cock. He couldn’t help rocking his hips, just a bit.

“Color?”

“Green green green.”

Blaine’s hand continued on over the side of Kurt’s hip and firmly stroked his thigh before changing direction and smoothing back up to Kurt’s stomach and chest. “Very good boy. You’re being so good for me.”

Kurt trembled and let go of a long breath.

“Please go to the shelf and get your kneepads.”

Kurt took his time opening his eyes, sitting up, and getting off the table. Then he went to the shelf, picked up his kneepads, and started to return to the center of the room.

“Ah, ah, not so fast.”

Kurt stopped.

“I didn’t tell you to come back yet.”

“Sorry.” Kurt took a step back.

“It’s perfectly all right. You’re doing a great job so far. But I’d like you to stay where you are and put on your kneepads now.”

Kurt bent at the waist and slipped one of the kneepads over his foot and up his calf to his knee, tightened the straps, and fastened the velcro. Then he did the same with the other one. He stood up again facing Blaine.

“Good boy. You’re doing such a good job.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Now, get on your hands and knees and crawl to me, please.”

Kurt knelt down, and the combination of pressure and soft padding against his knees grounded him and relaxed him. He put his hands on the floor and crawled forward until he was in front of Blaine, looking at Blaine’s clean, polished black shoes. He sat back on his heels and looked up.

“Good boy! Thank you so much.” Blaine smiled. “I really appreciate you listening so well to me.” He put his hand on Kurt’s head and stroked through Kurt’s hair with his fingers. “I’d like you to stay there and take ten deep, slow breaths, and let me know when you’re done. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Begin.”

Kurt closed his eyes and rocked unsteadily, shivering at the feeling of Blaine gently petting his head. He inhaled deeply, and with every exhalation he relaxed his muscles further, and imagined himself sinking down, down into the floor. He lost count toward the end, and did an extra deep breath to be sure. After ten breaths (though it might have been eleven) he said, “I’m done now.”

"Such a good boy. Thank you so much." Blaine kept petting Kurt’s head for a few moments more. "Are you ready to stand up and do another task for me?"

Kurt nodded. “Mm hmm.”

"Good." Blaine slid his hand down to cup Kurt’s chin and give it a light squeeze before removing his touch altogether. "Okay, stand up.”

Kurt braced himself, then got up onto his feet and straightened his legs until he was upright.

"Okay, handsome boy. Please take off your underwear."

Kurt licked his lips, and his cock twitched. He breathed a little faster as he brought his hands to his waistband. He stepped back a few paces, to put some space between himself and Blaine. Then he pulled a little on the elastic, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pulled his briefs down in one quick motion, bending down as he did it. He stepped out of them, picked them up, and held them in his hand as he stood up again.

"Such a good boy! You’re doing such a wonderful job." Blaine stepped close and wrapped Kurt in his arms, squeezing him tightly. Kurt jolted a bit, and didn’t hug back, but he lowered his head to nuzzle his face against Blaine’s neck, and took a deep, reassuring breath. “Color?”

“Green.”

Blaine released him and stepped back. “Would you like to get back onto your hands and knees and bring your underwear over to the bathroom?”

"Yes, please. Thank you."

"Okay, go ahead."

Kurt got back down onto the floor, and this time tried to crawl a little more gracefully. But he was embarrassingly aware of his butt the entire time. He was crawling  _away_  from Blaine, basically putting his naked behind on full display as he made his hip-swaying way across the carpet on all fours. His cock was apparently very pleased with the situation, and hung heavy below him, twitching eagerly.

When he reached the bathroom door, he sat up to open it and reached inside to put his briefs near his bag. He sat back and pulled the door shut, then turned around to face Blaine.

"Excellent job! Thank you. Just sit there a moment while I arrange myself." Blaine turned around and went to the opposite side of the room to sit in the armchair. "All right. Crawl to me."

Kurt kept his head up as he crawled, so he could see Blaine’s reactions. Blaine looked pleased and content, with his lips curved up in a soft smile, and his flirtatious gaze moving across Kurt’s body. It made Kurt feel vulnerable and hot all at once, and he shivered at the sensation, like Blaine’s stare was a tangible thing on his skin.

When Kurt reached him, Blaine put his hand on Kurt’s head again. “Come sit by me. Kneel right there, put your head on my lap, and make yourself comfortable.”

And it  _was_  comfortable. Kurt knelt down and relaxed against Blaine’s thigh, breathing slowly and deeply, as Blaine petted his hair. “Such a good, obedient, handsome boy. You’re doing so well.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“I’d like you to tell me how you’re feeling.”

Kurt nuzzled his face against Blaine’s leg. “Calm. Much better than before.”

“How were you feeling before?”

“Bad. Stressed.”

“Since you arrived here?”

“No, before that. Just… lately.”

“Can you tell me what you were stressed about?

Kurt sighed. “ _Everything_. Not enough time, not enough money, not enough fun, rest, sex, hugs…”

“I’m sorry things have been so hard. Did anything in particular happen to make you feel that way?”

Kurt nuzzled his face against Blaine’s thigh before stilling again. “I got hired into a permanent position. It was just an internship before, so I’m actually getting paid now which is great, but my boss is trusting me with all this new responsibility. And she’s going on vacation, which she completely deserves, but I don’t know how to do her job—”

“I’m sorry. It’s wonderful that she trusts you so much. You must be very talented.”

“I used to think I was. I mean I  _am_ , definitely, but replying to important emails, answering phones, writing proposals… I can come up with ideas, sure. I can review _other_  people’s terrible ideas all day long, but like… Okay, I tried to help come up with an office schedule, and oh my  _god_ , I had no idea schedules were such a contentious issue. The number of complaints I got—”

Blaine chuckled lightly. “There will always be complainers, in any group of people. It doesn’t mean you didn’t do a good job.”

“It almost reminds me of high school.” Kurt found himself smiling. “I know I’m doing okay. I just wish there were more hours in the day.”

“Don’t we all.” Blaine stroked Kurt’s head more firmly, gently massaging away the tension. “I’m so proud of you for working so hard. Just the fact that you care so much tells me what a great person you must be to work with.”

“Thank you, Sir. I really do try.”

Blaine stroked down the back of Kurt’s head to his neck, and squeezed soothingly. “Thank you for sharing all this with me.”

“Thank you for—” Kurt laughed. “Uh, petting me?”

“You’re very welcome. Are you feeling a little better now?”

“Yeah. I didn’t think that would help, but… yeah.”

“That’s wonderful. Do you have any friends or loved ones you could ask for hugs sometimes?”

Kurt adjusted his position, leaning more against the chair to take some pressure off his knees. “I could probably ask my roommate for hugs. I think I yelled at her for hugging me without warning one too many times and now she thinks I hate it or something.”

“It sounds like it would be a good idea to clarify that. It’s okay to ask for the things you need.”

Kurt rocked his head against Blaine’s leg in a nod. “Okay.”

“Can you give me a color, handsome boy?”

“Green. So green.”

“Do you have anything else you want to talk about?”

“No. Uh, actually yellow. Everything else is amazing, but my knees are starting to hurt.”

“Would you like to stand up and do one more task for me, and then just snuggle until the end of your session?”

“Yes, please, that sounds so good.”

“Okay, stand up.” Blaine stopped petting Kurt, and held his hand out as a support to help Kurt stand.

“Thank you.” Kurt stood up with Blaine’s help, and his knees popped a little.

“Okay, first of all, take off your kneepads, and stretch your body as much as you need to. But face me, so I can admire you while you do it.”

Kurt stepped a few paces back, and bent down to take off his kneepads. He was suddenly extremely aware of his nudity again in a way he hadn’t been while curled up by Blaine’s feet. He twisted his torso from side to side. He raised one knee and held his leg against his body, then did the other one. After that he raised his arms high above his head in a full body stretch. His cock stood straight out in front of him, bobbing a bit, and Kurt could feel his blush spreading down to his chest. “Okay. I think I’m done.”

“Good boy. You’re so handsome, and you listen  _so well_.” Blaine smiled. “Now I’d like you to take your kneepads over to the other side of the room and put them down. While you do that, pretend you’re a model on a runway. Use every bit of confidence you have to strut across the room and show off your body to me. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

Kurt swallowed, rolled his shoulders back, raised his chin, and started to walk. He imagined an audience of celebrities, designers, reporters and critics seated all along the walls, watching him model his own designs and loving what they saw. He stopped halfway across the room, pivoted gracefully, and turned his head to meet Blaine’s gaze, his face artfully posed in a carefully smug expression. He pivoted again, hand on hip, and made his way to the far wall with a gentle sway in his strut.

When he turned around and dropped his hand to his side, Blaine was leaning forward in his chair with his hand over his mouth. “Wow.” He shook his head. “ _Wow._  I wasn’t actually expecting you to be so good at that.” He laughed. “I’m getting the impression confidence isn’t really one of your issues.”

Kurt laughed as well. “Well it kind of is, lately. That was actually so helpful.”

“Well, in that case,” Blaine grinned, “I’m glad to have helped. But yeah.  _Such_  a handsome boy. Honestly.”

Kurt smiled and ducked his head. He dropped the kneepads onto the floor. He was still naked, still hard, still caught in the middle of a full body blush. He clasped his hands in front of him, trying to obscure his erection from view a little.

“The very last thing I want you to do is put your hands behind your back and walk to me normally.”

Kurt laughed. He took a breath, then put his hands behind his back. His cock immediately twitched upward. The whole time he walked toward Blaine, he could feel his pulse thumping in his neck. He stopped in front of Blaine.

“Very good! You’re done everything now! Thank you for doing such a good job. Would you like to get onto my lap and snuggle now?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay. Come here.”

Kurt started to sit across Blaine’s lap with his legs together, so his feet would hang off the side of the chair, but Blaine stopped him.

“Actually, I’d like you to face me, if that’s okay, and spread your legs wide, so I can feel you pressed against me. I want to know just how much this affected you.” Blaine looked down at Kurt’s cock, then back up at his eyes.

A small noise escaped Kurt’s throat, like a whimper. He got up and rearranged himself the way Blaine had described, with one knee on either side of Blaine’s body, and gingerly lowered himself down until they were resting chest to chest. His cock throbbed against Blaine’s hip. He couldn’t stop himself from bucking gently against Blaine’s body. “God. I’m sorry.”

Blaine immediately moved his hand to Kurt’s head and started stroking soothingly. “It’s okay, you’re okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. You’re perfectly fine the way you are.”

Kurt squirmed restlessly, and his cock jerked again. He groaned and pressed his face down against Blaine’s neck.

“It’s all right. You don’t need to be ashamed. You’re allowed to feel good.”

Kurt’s quick, panting breaths sounded loud to his own ears. He gripped the fabric of Blaine’s suit jacket in his fists.

“Take some deep breaths for me, okay? Deep, slow breaths. Let yourself relax and get comfortable.”

Kurt focused on his breaths and on Blaine’s words. He loosened his hold on Blaine’s jacket.

“Feel your muscles tighten and release. You’re a good boy, and you’re doing such a good job.”

Soon he was still achingly hard, but no longer desperately on edge. He relaxed down into Blaine’s body, and felt Blaine’s hands in his hair and on his back.

Everything felt very warm and pleasant, and Kurt felt surrounded by Blaine’s breath, the rising and falling of his chest, the sound of his heartbeat. Kurt’s body tingled a bit on his back and scalp and inside his chest. He chased after the feeling by staying still, convinced that if he moved he would disrupt it. He was perfectly happy to just stay there, floating.

He didn’t know how long it was before Blaine spoke again, but when he did, Kurt’s body was humming with contentedness, arousal, and the pleasure of so much contact of another body against his own.

“I’d like you to start bringing yourself back to awareness, okay? Notice the sounds you can hear in the room, the temperature, the way the air moves. Notice the way my hand feels touching your back, and the warmth of my body under yours. The texture of my clothes. The things you can see when you open your eyes.”

Kurt gradually became aware of each element of his surroundings as Blaine listed them. He moved his body, and arched his back. He turned his head and noticed a slight ache in his neck. He sat up enough that he could see Blaine’s face. “Mmm.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Good boy. Unless you need anything else, I’m going to go upstairs now and prepare a snack for us. Is that all right?”

Kurt yawned suddenly, and covered his mouth with his hand. “Yes, Sir.” He moved off Blaine to allow him to stand.

“Feel free to relax in this space for a while and reflect on your session. If you decide to masturbate, that’s completely okay. Just use one of the towels from the stack to clean up, and put it into the laundry hamper in the bathroom when you’re done.” Blaine started walking toward the stairs. “You can take your time showering and getting dressed, and I’ll see you upstairs, okay?”

Kurt’s ears burned. He nodded jerkily. “Okay. Thank you.” He listened to Blaine’s footsteps disappearing up the stairs, then collapsed back into the armchair. He surprised himself by laughing out loud, and put his hand over his mouth and shook his head. He sat there, grinning, naked and totally alone in the middle of a stranger’s basement. He put his hands on his thighs and took a shuddery breath.

It took him a surprisingly long time to go from thinking about touching his cock to actually doing it. He just encircled it with his fist, loosely at first, keeping his gaze on the bottom of the staircase. He stroked slowly, practically gasping with the force of his breaths.

His cock jerked in his hand, so sensitive, pulsing with blood. He squeezed it, and allowed himself to close his eyes and moan softly. Suddenly he heard a sound, and he opened his eyes wide, gasping. It was only some creaky footsteps moving across the floor above him.

He laughed again, feeling hot all over, and more than a little ridiculous. He looked down at his skinny legs, his pale stomach, the way he took up hardly any space in this big unfamiliar room. He took a moment to remind himself he had permission to do this, to be here, to feel good. He closed his eyes.

He pushed his cock down toward his knees and increased the pressure inside it that little bit more. He sunk back into the chair and rolled his eyes back, focused on nothing but the throbbing of his fingers squeezing tight rings of pleasure around his cock. He moved it back up against his stomach and just fondled himself slowly as his mind looped images of being ordered to kneel, being stroked all over, being called a good, handsome boy by a well-dressed man with gentle hands.

Before he realized he was doing it, he was jerking himself off fast and urgently, coiling up tight and holding his breath, edging closer, closer to orgasm, and then he was there, bucking his hips up, coming hard over his stomach, then more spurts on his fingers, rushing warm and wet down his fist.

He took in and let out a deep, deep sigh, and moaned out loud again, squeezing himself and shuddering. He slouched low in the chair, legs spread, buzzing all over, while he gradually regained his breath. He looked around the room. Nothing had changed, but it seemed somehow brighter, warmer, quieter.

He contemplated how to get to the bathroom without dripping onto the floor. He idly smoothed circles into his skin while the worst of the mess became tacky and dry. When he finally stood up, he held one hand cupped under his cock to catch any wayward drips. He dashed awkwardly across the room in that position, checking the stairs again to make sure he was still alone. He shut the bathroom door and grinned, shaking his head at himself as he wiped himself off, then stepped into the shower.

After he cleaned up, dried off, got dressed, and made a half-hearted attempt to style his hair, he gathered up his bag and his kneepads and went upstairs. Blaine smiled when he saw him. “Ah, I was just finishing up preparing our snacks. How are you feeling?”

“Really, really good.” Kurt smiled, blushing all over again, and stepped further into the kitchen. Blaine’s jacket, vest, and shoes were gone, and his tie was loosened and his top button undone. He had prepared plates of cheese, crackers, grapes, apple slices, and chocolate chip cookies. “Water? Juice? Milk?”

“Mm, juice please. Wow. I didn’t realize when I made the appointment that this would be part of the service.”

Blaine went to the fridge to get the juice, and poured it into the glasses he had already set aside. “It isn’t always, but you seemed pretty relaxed for a while there, and we only just met, so I have no way to know how strongly you might be affected by low blood sugar or anything like that. Better safe than sorry.” He handed Kurt a glass and a plate.

“Thank you. This has been…  _really_  amazing.” Kurt headed into the living room and made himself comfortable on the couch.

“I’m so glad.” Blaine joined him a moment later, sitting across from him again. “Do you have any questions, or thoughts you’d like to talk about?”

“Actually—” Kurt popped a grape into his mouth and laughed. “If this isn’t too personal, I’m really curious how this all works with, you know, the rest of your life. I mean, how does your  _family_  feel about it?”

Blaine smirked. “They don’t know. They don’t live with me or anything. I don’t leave sex toys or pamphlets lying around off hours, the door to the basement locks and I never leave it open. They don’t even know I  _have_  a basement.”

“Oh my god. That’s genius.” Kurt stacked some cheese onto a cracker and started nibbling.

“Thank you.” Blaine smiled. “But I was actually wondering if you wanted to talk about how you’re feeling.”

“Oh, of course! Um… I don’t know, I’m just feeling really good and I think my brain has kind of turned off. Sorry.”

“No, that’s totally okay. Just making sure. If there’s anything you’re not feeling good about, I hope you’ll let me know.”

“I’ll tell you if I think of anything.”

Blaine laughed. “Okay.”

Kurt ate another cracker, and drank some juice. “Um. Is it okay if I just… eat? Or…?”

“Of course, don’t feel obligated to talk if you don’t want to. Take your time.”

Kurt nodded, then ate his apple slices and grapes as Blaine did the same. After Kurt finished off his juice and had a cookie, he said, “It’s not like anything was wrong before, but I actually feel so much better now. Weird.”

“Because of the snack?”

“Yeah. I just feel…  _better_. I can’t explain it.”

“That’s okay, I know exactly what you mean.”

“Do you think… we can do this again some time?”

“Of course! I would love that.” Blaine smiled widely and put his plate down on the coffee table. “Should we book it now?”

“Oh, I don’t have my daytimer. Can I just email again?”

“Definitely. I’m so glad you’re interested.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys.”

Blaine laughed out loud. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Kurt put down his plate and his glass, still smiling, and picked up his bag. “I think I’m going to head out, but um, thank you so much for, you know, everything. For making everything so easy.”

“Thank  _you_.” Blaine followed Kurt to the door and waited for him to put on his shoes. “Feel free to email if you have any concerns or if anything seems weird over the next day or two. I’m happy to answer any questions.”

“Thank you. I’ll talk to you later.” Kurt stepped out onto the doorstep and waved awkwardly as Blaine smiled and closed the door between them.

Kurt turned to face the street. He looked around to find a road sign and get his bearings. He stopped, put his hands over his face, and laughed out loud delightedly. Just for a moment.

Then he regained his composure, walked over to the sidewalk, and started heading back to his car, smiling the whole way.


End file.
